My Wild Girlfriend
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Freddie Benson should learn to say no to the crazy requests of his girlfriend, he really should.


**Los Angeles, Year 2016**

He knew that Sam Puckett is a wild force of nature, imposing her presence and her rules on others and gaining their respect, but his girlfriend is also a crazy slut.

But when he wants to say crazy, he really wants to say a crazy slut. Sometimes she was ultra sexy and horny, and other times a frigid bitch that did not give him the time of day. At their last date, Sam was ultra-horny. She kissed him and rubbed around him, he wanted to take her back to his college room but she was demanding hers because it was much closer.

Freddie Benson thought they were going to die in a car accident because she was already kissing him while driving there, but they rushed to herhouse and to he bedroom. He kissed her neck and pressed her buttocks to hear her squeaks satisfied when they open the door and find Cat Valentine in her beddorm. Cat is a pretty dizzy girl and a very good friend of her girlfriend, whose girls met in weird circumstances but with Sam, he should not be surprised anymore, as they share the same room for sleep. Her red-haired friend is currently fast asleep in bed, though Sam assured him that she would be out that night with her own boyfriend.

He felt really embarrassed to be there, because Cat was barely dressed, her blankets were all twisted and she was half hanging with a lot of exposed skin. He really wanted tonight to end well, so he whispered urgently to Sam.

"She's still asleep. So if we're quiet, maybe we can just go my home and not wake her up."

Sam looked at him, then looked at Cat.

"Well, I'm very horny, and as you said, she sleeps deeply" she then had a devilish smile on her face. "Let's see if we can have fun."

As soon as she said that, Sam went to Cat's girly bed and pulled up the top of her nightgown, already wrinkled at the base of one breast. His blonde exposed a small nipple on her little breast and quickly hung her mouth on the nipple of the little redhead. Freddie stood there, hypnotized like an idiot, while Sam sucked on the other girl's breast, until he nervously closed the door, making the room much darker. He reached out to light the pink lamp that Cat had near her bed and saw that Sam had dropped the blanket, revealing Cat's nakedness, except for the long shirt now wrinkled at her neck.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Sam then asked that she get up and throw her shirt in a movement but kept her bra. As much as Sam's boobs is a wonderful treasure, she always teased him by keeping them locked in her damn bra and teasing him to drive him mad. And she knows he liked it.

Freddie was trying to find something to say, but Sam just came to the foot of the bed and put her mouth on Cat's pussy. Seeing this, he quickly undressed while Cat moaned erotically in her sleep at Sam's sapphic care. Freddie joins them impatiently starting to suck the nipples of Cat. They were now firm and pointed, then Cat finally woke up.

"Ohh, Sam, you always do it so well" Cat opened her eyes and saw him. "Finally decided to share Fredward? Can I suck his dick?"

She did not even wait for an answer, Cat caught his manhood and pulled it to her face where she engulfed it with her thin lips. Sam got up and took off her jeans, while Cat pulled his ass on her face until he tickled her tonsils. Then Sam pulled him and threw him to her bed, she quickly impaled her sweet pussy on his saliva-covered cock.

"Hey, it's not fair to wake up me and not let me play!" Cat pouted, but Sam ignored her and started bouncing off her boyfriend.

Cat did not wait either and also climbed on the bed with the couple, she spanned her thighs on his face. He grabbed that ass and plunged into her already licked pussy, running his tongue over her clit, he plunged two fingers into her wet hole. She went crazy like Sam was, bouncing feverishly on his dick. They leaned into each other and even though he could not see it, Freddie could hear their moans cut and separate as they talked to each other.

It was too much for the young man and he moaned in Cat's erotic pussy as he unloaded a torrent of cum in Sam's boiling pussy. He heard her screaming and cuming with him as Cat's fingers pinched her clitoris. He felt his orgasm sucked his life and he thought he was dying.

Cat walked away with Sam as he sat down, but Cat then came down on Sam, saying in a sexy voice.

"Oh boy. Normally, I have to wait for hours to suck Freddie's sperm out of your cunt."

Sam is now sitting against the wall on the bed, while Cat, on all fours, plunged her nose between Sam's thighs and made sexy sounds.

* * *

Normally, after cuming, Freddie is exhausted for a while before falling asleep, but the scene was so hot and impossible that he could not help but be on. His member was narrowing and tingling, but he knew he probably would never have a chance like that.

He got up, rubbing his dick looking at these two sexy whores and the new pussy that he had licked (but not fucked yet), stirring and waving while she was eating his cum from his girlfriend's pussy. It was enough to be hard again and he quickly pushed his invigorated cock into this new pussy. It was not as tight as Sam's, but it did not matter, it was new and he was kissing it, so it was great.

"Oh yes" Cat screamed ecstatically "It looks like Freddie could not resist my sexy ass."

He fucked her hard, pounding her face in the crotch of his girlfriend and Cat went back to work on the recollection of his cum. After a few minutes, Sam got up and walked away, allowing Cat to be fucked hard. It was really weird to fuck another woman in front of her blonde, but Sam just smiled and she snuggled against him whispering while he fucked.

"Do you like this slut?" he would have liked to answer if he was not so busy, so he just moaned positively.

"Go on! Fuck this whore on my bed" Sam continued, then she grabbed his balls from behind. "Will you will cum for her?"

He was getting closer and nodded with another moan. Sam is behind her boyfriend and starts to join the movement by sticking her own pelvis to his buttocks, matching his own actions as she pushes him.

"Fuck that bitch up. Loose your cum inside her fertile pussy."

Whoa! Freddie was almost enjoying feeling his pulsations beat at full speed, while trying to hold his breath.

"OH FUCK YEAH !" Cat screamed as he pushed hard into her one last time.

With a mischievous smile, Sam whispered in his ear half a second before he enjoyed.

"She is not on the pill."

The wild blonde then pushed his ass forward and Freddie could not move because his second release of sperm of the night exploded from his body, and splattered a new enthusiastic uterus whose purpose was to spread life. His brain tells him to withdraw, but his reflexes and the two women by his side pinned him in place while his big load of cum is deposited deep in Cat's trembling uterus.

After a while, Sam let him go and Freddie collapsed on Cat's bed, mind numb, too happy and tired to think straight while he slept that bed on his own, while Sam and Cat huddled in his girlfriend's bed.


End file.
